5 Kunochi
by Hope222
Summary: The Mission was simple. Cheer Ino up, but when Red Clouds get involved not simple.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I**** have a story up but right know I'm out of inspiration for it so I am taking a break from it.**

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mission gone wrong

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Ten Ten, Hinata Huuga, and Temari all sat at a small dango shop in a small outpost town. They were on a mission at the moment, their mission consisted of; Cheer up Ino. Her sensei had just been killed by Akatsuki, and at the moment the trail had gone cold trying to avenge their sensei.

So they were starting from scratch at the border of The Land of Rain. Ino was crestfallen at her senseis' death, she needed closure about the whole thing and it just wasn't like Ino to be quiet. The girls noticed this and sent a message to Temari in the Sand to come and cheer her up. Temari rushed the 3 day tripe, and told them about and amazing dango shop by the border, so there they were eating dango and talking.

They had talked about all there was to talk about when Sakura got an Idea.

"Hey, Guys."

"What Sakura, is something wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong, but I was thinking we all have different missions and Temari is in the sand village."

"Yea so whats the point?" Temari questioned.

"We should train and see what we need to work on, besides I want to see where my style would be completely useless against others."

"We should."

"Definitely."

"I...I think it m..might be f...fun."

"No." Ino stated firmly.

"Huh? Why not!" Ten Ten nearly blasted out.

"Its just that... the last time I trained was with Team Asuma." She replied, not looking them in the eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry Ino I never should hav-"

"It's okay I just need some time to myself, that's all."

And with that being said she ran out of the dango shop. Sakura, Ten Ten, Temari, and Hinata followed out the door, but no one was around.

* * *

Ino had run out of the shop and around the corner bypassing all the shops and stands. She quickly made her way out of the town and into the forest. She was about in the middle of it when she sat down and with her back to a tree, silent tears running down her face. In a single week her team had been torn apart. She couldn't imagine the pain Kurenai sensei must be going through.

She was suddenly was jerked from her thoughts when she felt about 4 chakra signatures, the first was okay not really dark or anything, but they definitely had a very large amount of chakra. The second was one of the largest most menacing chakras she had felt since that time when Naruto had released his killer intent. The third had really weird chakra that seemed to be masked somehow. The forth was normal, but had a extremely large reserves like the others.

She stood up slowly and made her way over to the the bushes quietly.

"What are you doing, yeah."

She whirled around to face 6 men all in black cloaks with red clouds.

* * *

Sakura blamed herself for it, she never should have brought up training. At the moment her, Temari, Hinata, and Ten Ten were looking for Ino. She ran off and non of them could find her.

She was suddenly jerked out of her daze when she heard a beep coming from her weapons pouch. Of course where they all this dimwitted, each one of them had put a tracking device in their pouches. They could be activated so the tracker would activate them all, but why was Ino activating it? She would only do that if... **** **. Sakura swore, they had to find Ino. NOW!

* * *

Ino turned to face 6 men in all to familiar attire.

"What are you doing out here, hmm." Said the one with blond hair, which she realized was Deidara, Sosori's previous partner.

"None of your business." She said back as she reached in her weapons pouch and hit the button on the tracker.

It made a sound beep getting their attention.

"What did you just do *****."

That voice she knew it all to well. Hidan, the man that killed her sensei.

"That's not any of your business either Hidan."

That got their attention.

"How do you know his name little girl." The one she was pretty sure was named Kakuzu said.

"Oh how could I forget, after all he killed my sensei." She retorted.

Now that had really got their attention.

"If Hidan killed your sensei he must have had a pretty high bounty, who was he." The blue one asked.

"Asuma Sarutobi." She stated proudly.

That had really really really got their attention.

"So, your from The Leaf then, interesting." She then looked at the man who spoke. Itachi Uchiha.

"No duh, what was your first clue. That maybe I have a Leaf head band." She needed to stall.

"Hey, she might know where that Nine Tailed kid is, hmm." **(I think we all know who said that.)**

Before she could answer the bushes shook behind her and a voice said. "Like we would ever tell you that."

* * *

**_Deidara's Pov _**

I looked to see four more kunochi, all from the leaf except one, she was from the sand.

I recognized two of them, the brown haired one had driven me nuts with all those weapons. The one with pink hair had helped kill my man Sosori and it was her falt I got put with the idiot Tobi. I was going to kill her.

* * *

_**Regular Pov**_

"Well forehead it took you long enough." Ino said smirking.

"Well not our fault you decided to run off and get in a show down with S Class criminals. My only question is why didn't you press the button sooner Ino." Sakura said casually, not taking her eyes off the Akatsuki.

"Sakura. Temari said in a completely serious voice. Which one killed Garra."

"The blond one."

"How many more ******* ****** are going to show up." **(Guess Who.)**

"Well who cares I'm fighting pinky here, Ive' got a score to settle." Deidara stated.

"Well sorry Bomb Boy if anyone is fighting you its Temari, she has her own score to settle." Ten Ten said.

"Oh, and what would that be missy."

"Oh, don't you know, Temari here is the older sister of the Kazekage, and your partner almost killed her little brother." Ten Ten said with a smirk.

That statement surprised the whole Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Oops, make it 6

**

* * *

**

"What! Hmm"

After that was said Temari pulled her battle fan off her back and shouted." **_Sickling __Winds!_**"

This was all it took to make the Akatsuki jump and scatter.

They all ended up behind a big oak tree, and off coarse Hidan blew his top.

"Deidara why did you have to **** of this *****!"

"Deidara senpie! This lady is really scary!" **(Who is that stupid? Duh!)**

"Shut Up Tobi! Unn. I still want to kill pinky."

"What is it between you and pinky anyway, what did she ever do?" Kisame questioned.

"She's the one who killed Sosori! Their was another who helped, but the from my sources the old hag died."

"What did you just call Lady Chiyo!"

They all whirled around to see pinky (Sakura) her eyes filled with anger. Before they could attack, Sakura's fist connected with the ground sending a crack the size of the Hokage tower strait towards them.

"Yikes!" Tobi just got out of the way.

That's when something in Itachi's mind clicked. "Well, know I see why she beat Sosori. Your Tsunade's apprentice aren't you?" Itachi said in that annoying monotone voice.

The rest of the Akatsuki looked at Itachi in shock. Where Sakura just scowled in annoyance at the connection.

"Are you kidding me!" Deidara couldn't take it any more.

Sakura didn't want a huge fuss over this and spoke up. "So what if I am, who cares." She charged and made another creator making them scatter again.

Deidara turned after dogging to get a fan in the face. Guess who, Temari took a swipe at him.

Hidan dogged to get a mouth full of hair. Ino had cut off just a little, maybe an inch off to make a trap like she did to Sakura in the preliminaries. Hidan ran right into it.

Kisame turned like the others to get weapons about to nail him, which he beryl blocked with the Shark Skin.

Tobi had scuffed off to help Deidara.

Kakuzu turned to face "**_8 Trigrams 64 Palm!_**"No one had even noticed Hinata.

Itachi had his hands full with one very very ****** off kunochi.

Honestly he didn't know what was making her so mad, maybe him figuring out her mentor? No, that wasn't a big deal. So he decided just to plain ask.

"Why are you so angry with me? Minus the fact that I'm Akatsuki." Itachi said in his same very, very, very, very, very, very, annoying monotone voice.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of you my team has been torn to shreds a countless number of times by Y O U!" Sakura snarled out.

Before Itachi could even think the most annoying voice rang out through the forest. **(No People this is no****t**** Naruto)**

"Where are you Maggots?"

Everyone paused what they were doing to see where the voice came from. At the front of the clearing stood non other than Anko Matarashi one of the most terrifying kunochi in The Hidden Leaf.

"You little whippersnappers just had to get in a fight didn't you." Anko was clearly annoyed.

The same thought was going through the Akatsuki's heads. " Who is this wacko?"

While in the Kunochi's minds. "We are going to die, and not by the hands of Akatsuki."

"Oh well I always do enjoy a fight." With that being said she started making hand signs. **Summoning Jutsu!**

The fights went on with battle cry's and major destruction from jutsu. The Akatsuki were winning, they by one lucky shot had managed to get their enemies back to back surrounded. Itachi released a knock out jutsu, and with no where to run the had been caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: We are so dead.

* * *

The Akatsuki just stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Then the silence was broke.

"So... what now, yeah?

Itachi spoke then. "They do have very important information that could prove useful to the organization. Not to mention the position's in the villages."

"Or the bounties." **(Guess who.)**

"We should talk to Lord Pain first." Kisame was not about to take chances.

Without a warning Pain activated the jutsu he used to talk to Hidan and Kakuzu during their fight against Team 10.

"Where are you, you were should have reported over an hour ago." Pain got right to the point.

"We ran into a little trouble, but this could turn into something good for us, yeah." Deidara decided to talk first.

"What kind of trouble? And how could this be good for us?"

"We were on our way to report when we ran into 5 leaf ninja and 1 sand ninja. Though according to how are fights went the might have some valuable information, especially on jinchuriki."

" Well this could prove useful. Bring them to the base." With that Pain cut the connection.

The members nodded to each other and each grabbed one of them.

Itachi had Sakura, Ten Ten was hanging on Kisame's sword, Kakuzu had Hinata by the neck of her jacket, Anko was on top of Hidan's sith, Tobi and Deidara had Temari and Ino on one of Deidara's big birds. As they moved they moved Itachi kept staring at Anko, all those snakes he had recognized. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by Kisame.

"Why do you keep looking at that freaky snake lady.?" Kisame had grin on his face.

"You just said it in your sentence. Snakes. Those techniques, they reminded me way to much of Orochimaru." Itachi stated the oblivious.

Every single Akatsuki member looked at Anko's limp form, Then at the same time shuddered. They were all making connections, Her liking her kunei before attacking, summoning, Shadow Snake Hands.

"Let's not even go there." Kisame stated bluntly.

They all nodded in agreement and continued to walk in silence, it was to quiet. To quiet.

"Hidan, why aren't you talking are ears off?" Kakuzu knew this was not normal for Hidan.

"I think when I hit him in the jaw it broke." Everyone looked to see Ino sitting up and rubbing her head.

"That jutsu should have you unconscious for at least a few hours." Itachi said.

"I'm a Yamanaka we specialize in mind techniques, so naturally we have strong minds, but I still have a headache the size of Lady Tsunade's temper. " Ino stated almost smug.

Meanwhile Hidan was glaring at her since he couldn't swear. Kakuzu couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like someone finally got you to shut up." Kakuzu was having the best day of his life.

"Speaking of which, Tobi is being so quiet it makes me think he is about to jump me, yeah." Deidara looked over his shoulder at Tobi.

Everyone looked at Tobi to see him holding his mask, there was a big crack across it.

"Looks like Temari made quick work of him. Ino said with a smirk. But then again better Temari than Sakura, she's better at destroying things than Temari, but I don't have to tell you that now do I? And if my guess is right Sakura will be next to wake up, after all she can push me out of her head and still stand. That is not a very easy thing to do."

Before anyone could blink Ino made a hand sign aimed at Ten Ten. With a jolt Ten Ten's head flew up causing her to fall of the Kisame's sword landing on the ground.

"Ino what the heck did you just do?"

"Waking you up sleepy head." Ino stated as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you just wake up one of the others?" Ten Ten was not happy.

Ino started rambling."Number 1: Anko would have strangled me with snakes. Number 2: Temari would get herself killed by bomb boy in the condition she is now. Number 3: Hinata would blush and feint." Ino said it all in one breath.

"Good point." Ten Ten and Ino then noticed the Akatsuki were staring at them.

"I'm getting on the bird." Ten Ten stated as she got up and jumped on the bird.

"That was unexpected, I half thought you were going to try to run off." Kisame said with a rather confused look on his face.

"You think I am going to leave my best friends alone with you guys, you aren't very smart are you?" Ten Ten said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. "But one thing Ino, why didn't you wake up Sakura, I mean she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Anko."

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot."

"Who the **** is Anko?" Hidan's jaw had just healed, stupid immortals. Kakuzu's happy day just ended.

"The lady on your sith." Ino said glaring.

Just as she said that, Anko was jolted from her slumber with a jolt of pain coming from her neck. Anko fell off the sith and landed on the ground curled up in a ball of pain hands clutching her neck.

"Anko!" Ten Ten shouted, Ino was already on the ground by Anko.


End file.
